


"you're jealous"

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 11, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: “Alright, I’m just gonna come right out and say it. I saw you leaving Percy’s cabin this morning.”Nico blinked. “Okay…?”“So did you— did you spend the night with him?”“Yeah…?” Nico really didn’t think this qualified as coming right out and saying it, because he still had no idea what Will was upset about.“So, did you—“ Will paused. “Did you— I mean, were you—“ He sighed. “Do you, like, like him, or something?”.idea stolen from cj @buoyantsaturn!drabble a day challenge- day 11
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	"you're jealous"

**Author's Note:**

> again i stole the premise from cj (@buoyantsaturn on ao3 and tumblr) with her permission lol thanks for letting me use your idea cj!!

As soon as Nico sat down at breakfast, he knew something was wrong.

Will rested his chin on his fist, picking at his eggs halfheartedly. He was usually a chatterbox at breakfast— a habit which annoyed Nico, who viewed any time before 10AM as too early to speak in more than three word sentences. But today, Will hadn’t spoken a word since Nico sat down. The eerie silence bothered him even more than Will’s usual loudness did.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked. Will nodded glumly, but didn’t look up from his plate.

Nico traded a look with Kayla, who was seated across the table from them. She shrugged helplessly.

“Are you sure?” Nico tried again.

“I’m fine, Nico,” Will said, his voice curt. Fear began to rise in Nico’s throat. Had he done something to piss Will off?

Austin managed to cajole Will into conversation about the infirmary, and once he started talking, he seemed much more comfortable. By the end of breakfast, Will seemed more or less normal. Nico thought perhaps he had just had a rough night’s sleep, or something. But still. There was something in the way Will was looking at him today…

When breakfast ended, Nico still hadn’t figured it out. He decided to treat things as normal, and if Will had a problem, then Nico would just wait for Will to talk about it.

It turned out that he didn’t have to wait long. On Nico’s way out of the dining pavilion, Will tapped him on the back of the hand, gesturing with his head. Nico followed him to the infirmary, where Will led him to a supply room down at the end of the hall.

The room was small to begin with, but felt even more cramped due to the boxes and file cabinets lined up against the wall. It was familiar to Nico, though, as Will had a habit of pulling him in here to smother him with kisses.

But that didn’t seem to be Will’s intention this time. Instead, he leaned back against some of the boxes, crossing his arms.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s been bothering you now?” Nico asked.

Will nodded. “Alright, I’m just gonna come right out and say it. I saw you leaving Percy’s cabin this morning.”

Nico blinked. “Okay…?”

“So did you— did you spend the night with him?”

“Yeah…?” Nico really didn’t think this qualified as  _ coming right out and saying it _ , because he still had no idea what Will was upset about.

“So, did you—“ Will paused. “Did you— I mean, were you—“ He sighed. “Do you, like, like him, or something?”

“What? No!” Nico laughed out loud. “Of course not. Will, you’re my  _ boyfriend _ , surely you should know—“ He froze as the situation clicked. “Oh.” He looked up at Will. “Oh. You’re jealous.”

Will rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, duh. Of course I am. Wouldn’t anyone be jealous if they saw their boyfriend sneaking out of his ex-crushes room in the morning?”

Nico shook his head. “No, no, Will, it wasn’t like that. I was only over there because… well, you know the nightmares can be a bit difficult for me sometimes. Percy and Annabeth are the only ones who really get it. I go over there some nights if I need… help.”

Now it was Will’s turn to blink blankly at Nico. “Oh…” he said, realization slowly dawning on him. “Oh my god, I didn’t even think of that.” He buried his face in one of his hands. “Wow. That makes a lot more sense. Okay. Sorry for, uh, jumping to conclusions.” He laughed a little.

“It’s okay,” Nico said. “I mean, it’s silly, but it’s okay.” He stepped closer to Will. “I’m actually a little intrigued, if I’m being honest. I didn’t know you had a jealous streak.”

“I don’t!” Will insisted. “I just misread the situation, that’s all. I don’t usually— I mean, I’m not possessive or anything.”

“Sure, sure.” Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. “That’s why you pulled me into a closet to make sure no funny business went down when I visited a friend.”

“Sorry,” Will said again. “I didn’t mean—“

He was cut off by Nico’s lips. Nico leaned into the kiss, shoving Will back against the wall of boxes behind him. Will’s hands rose to rest on Nico’s waist, and when Nico finally pulled away, Will was left breathless.

“I kinda like the idea of you being jealous about me,” Nico said. And he kissed Will again.


End file.
